


New Robes

by AstoundinglyMade



Series: Diverse Bodies in 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lumione - Freeform, curvy ladies ftw, diverse bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoundinglyMade/pseuds/AstoundinglyMade
Summary: With Hermione's promotion to Minister of Magic, new robes are in order. When the ones she's ordered don't fit right, it's up to Luna help her recognize that her job isn't the only thing that's changed for the better.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Diverse Bodies in 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Magical Creatures - Changes - Broomstick — August/September 2019





	New Robes

"It's just not sitting right," Hermione turned to the right again, pivoting slowly on her toes and straining her neck to keep her eyes on the mirror. "Are you sure you used the measurements I sent?"

"Of course, dear," Madame Malkin said through teeth holding tight to a row of tiny pearl tipped pins. "Double checked the numbers myself."

"I don't," slowly back around and to the left this time, never breaking her gaze on her own reflection. "I don't see how that's possible. You've been making my robes for years now and this one just doesn't fit."

If she'd looked away from the mirror, raised her eyes even once from the place where the fabric stretched tight across her hips and bum, she'd have seen Madame Malkin exchange a sad little smile with Luna, and get a soft one back in return.

"Hun," Luna's voice is light on the airy way that means dinner has burned or she's left the dog somewhere again and can't remember for the life of her where. "There's a chance you need to be remeasured?"

It's a question. It's always a question. Hermione has always liked to come to her own conclusions and Luna learned long ago that sometimes the best way to get through to her was to let her believe she has. Hermione is front-facing now, pulling at the closure as if there's more robe hidden somewhere and she just has to release it from where it's folded. "Remeasured? Why?"

"It's just," careful, careful. Luna knows she's walking into a minefield here and, well, those are tricky going at the best of times. "I can't remember either of us having been measured in a while and, you know, bodies change?"

Change. There it is. She'd like to be able to say, "your hips have filled out over the last year in a way that drives me to distraction" or "you've got a proper woman's ass now, luv," but suspects prudish Hermione wants neither of those spoken in front of an audience.

"Change. Huh." Hermione has dropped her arms and looks to be considering the full length of herself in the mirror. "Maybe. It's okay though, right? Change?"

"I'll just…," Madame Malkin, bless her, noticed the shift and makes to gather her things. "I'll be at the front when you need me"

Luna hesitates a minute to give the older woman a chance to put a little distance between them then steps up to Hermione's side. They are the same height like this, Hermione stood on the little platform in the center of the arc of mirrors, and Luna just to the side. "Change is great, luv. Change is you getting the promotion and Dad finally admitting the Quibbler needs more than just him to operate and Ginny being brave enough to say she misses flying since the babe was born. Change is...change is a great ass that needs new measurements so that I'm the only one that gets to stare at it. Change is great."

"Did you just!?" The shock on Hermione's face is almost too funny as she swings her head around checking for anyone who might have overheard. "Did you just say my bum has grown?" Indignant Hermione really is the best, but Luna swallows that thought down and tries for soothing.

"I said," taking Hermione's hand in hers, she pulls her around gently until they're facing each other. "I said that you have a great ass and if the cost of that is new measurements and remaking this robe, then luv, I'm happy to pay it."

Hermione steals one more look at her reflection, eyebrows tight in judgment, before she turns back, a small smile just beginning to creep across her lips. "Great ass, huh?"

"The best."

"Well then." Here she is again, Hermione at her most impressive, shoulders up and back, spine straight in the way only a confident woman can manage. "Best get on with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as @astoundinglymade


End file.
